The great hall romance
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry and Draco need to invigilate the NEWT exams, but end up focusing on one another more than they should...


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**This is slash, don't like, don't read. Thanks. **

When our eyes met across the great hall, I expected a fight, a smirk, what I got instead nearly took my breath away. His eyes were animated, yet his mouth was turned up in the slightest smile. He knew as well as I did we couldn't get into an argument while the seniors were writing their NEWTS. So it was quiet. Nothing happened further, expect for the occasional eye roll from Malfoy and then me stifling a grin in response. We seemed to have reached an impasse. As much as I expected to be with McGonagall, I was pleasantly surprised.

Since I started working at Hogwarts, we never spoke; we stayed away from each other. He stayed in the dungeons, working his potions and associating only with his fiancé, the annoying Ms Parkinson, while I was involved in the schools Quiddich team as well as my subject, defence against the dark arts, of course.

I assumed that us being in the great hall together must have been a fluke, so when the next time came for me to invigilate during the exams I didn't think I would see him again. But again, Malfoy was there. Our movements seemed to mirror each other's, as I walked one way, he walked the other, and again we didn't speak, only our eyes conveyed emotion, and I wouldn't allow myself to believe for a moment that he was actually enjoying this as much as I was. I couldn't help it, I always found him fascinating to watch and he matured into an even more gorgeous man that he was as a boy, and even as a boy I found him attractive. We fell into this new pattern easily, and ended up together in the great hall each time, and I was happy. He kept my mind actively imaging while I walked up and down between the tables.

Until the last day came, and I was excited to be seeing Malfoy again, but then I walked in and my hopes were immediately squashed. Instead of the attractive Draco, his fiancé stood standing there as if she would rather be anywhere else on the planet, and I'm pretty sure I mirrored her expression. "Potter." She muttered, filling the word with as much scorn as she could lace a name. "Parkinson. Where is Malfoy?" I said this without fully intending too, and if she noticed, she didn't show it. "Sick, he asked me to fill in for him." She seemed genuine in her words, but I wouldn't have been shocked if he had lied to her to get her to cover for him. But as much as I believed that he would just ditch, he never had before and as time went by I became concern that something may really be wrong with him, and by the end of the session I had somehow convinced myself to check on him, this was purely selfless, of course, it was not like I actually wanted to check up on a potentially grumpy and ill Malfoy… I just needed to make sure he is fine and then I can go back to ignoring him. Seems simple, right?

So after the end of the exam session, I made my way to where I knew his room was. Parkinson went out to go shopping or something, so I didn't need to worry about seeing her there with him. When I reached his room, I hesitated at the door for a moment, and then I heard moaning coming from inside. Without considering the consequences, I dismantled his wards without trouble, making them seem like they were done by a 5 year old and not a Hogwarts teacher. I burst into his room suddenly, and the sight that met my eyes was not what I had expected, although, had I given myself time to listen and think, I would have recognized the moans I heard to not be from pain but from pleasure, and yet I couldn't be sorry when I saw the look of concentration on Malfoy's face as he lay on his bed, eyes closed, with his hands wrapped around a sizable erection. I thought he had caught on to my presence when he moaned: "Harry." But then suddenly his eyes snapped open, and his hands stilled. "Potter… what the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

Now I faltered. "I…uhm, was just making sure you are okay." I muttered, my eyes still on his body that he made no move to cover up. The expression on Malfoy's face changed as he saw my focus. "Well except for you just ruining my wank, I am fine." He said, slightly annoyed. "I could make it up to you." I said, to my own and Malfoy's surprise. He seemed to consider my words, and I rushed to add: "I mean, why didn't you ask Parkinson to help you out? Why do it while she is busy?" I could see the effect this had on his body; he was no longer turned on. "Because I am not attracted to her. She doesn't do it for me, and I always make sure she can't burst in on me while I'm busy, didn't expect you to though." He didn't look as mad I thought he would have been.

As much as I wanted to ask why he is with her, I wanted to feel that body even more, and without considering the consequences of my actions, my gaze turned predatory, and I advanced slowly, undressing as I moved towards his bed. I took my wand and saw him suddenly become concerned at his vulnerable position on the bed, but I just put up his wards and dropped my wand to the ground, getting on top of him and pushing the smaller male to the bed, pinning his hands and capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss. I found it encouraging when he didn't push me away, and replaced his hands on his cock with my own, feeling him become hard again in my hand. Our bodies grinded together and I felt my own body respond to the one beneath me, and we kissed passionately, until I felt him buck up underneath me, trying to get friction for his aching cock, and I moved down and took his length into my mouth, and he moaned. I continued sucking, using my tongue to focus on the head and worshipping his body the way he deserves. When he blew his load in my mouth I swallowed every drop and felt my own release. "Oh shit." I muttered as I realised I made a mess over Draco's sheets. He just laughed and took his wand, spelling the mess clean, and he pulled me up and moved into my arms. I never figured Draco as the cuddle type, but I wasn't going to argue, so I held him and soon we were asleep, our bodies tangled together.

I woke up feeling an erection pressing into my thigh, and my own protesting, pressed against somebody. Then I remembered what had happened between me and Draco, but as much as I wanted a repeat performance, I stopped myself, thinking that I didn't even know if he was gay. When Draco woke up, seeing me look at him, he was surprised. "What are you doing here?" He said suddenly. I laughed. "We fucked." I muttered as if this explained everything. "Yes, but why are you still here? I thought you would have disappeared while I slept to avoid this conversation." Draco said, propping himself onto one arm to look at me. "Are you gay?" I said instead. This caused Draco to laugh. "Yes, wasn't that clear?" I nodded slightly. "Then what you doing with Parkinson?"

"It was arranged. I have no choice in the matter. The only way I managed to get this far was by telling her I don't want to sleep with her before we get married." Draco said and as we were talking I heard a knock on his door, and without a word he pushed me under the bed, moving my clothes under there with me. Then Pansy came in and I found myself stuck until she left.

"Honey, how are you doing?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Pans. Feeling much better now actually." He gave her a brief hug, and then with a look at me, he grabbed her (and I'm guessing) kissed her like he never had before. I must say the thought did something to me, he knew I was watching and as much as I disliked her, he was doing this for me. He was kissing her like he wanted to kiss me. He was teasing me. She seemed shocked at this display of affection, and pulled back. "Well, then I'm glad you're feeling better." She didn't even seem out of breath, they didn't kiss that long. They didn't spend very long together before she left again, clearly on a mission of her own. She did to her credit, look relieved to see he was feeling better, but I still didn't like her. I wanted Draco, and now I know he wanted me too, and she was in the way of that.

When she was gone I came out from under the bed, taking Draco in my arms and kissing him, my arms caressing his sides, and when we broke away for breath I said: "Dump her." And I made a hickey in his neck, causing a moan to escape his lips. He wanted to agree but said reluctantly. "I can't."

"Tell your parents the truth Draco. They deserve to know, and then you can be happy. You know I can make you happy as much as I made you crazy." I said this jokingly, even though I could tell he knew how sincere I was in the words. So hoping he would consider this, I left his room, thinking about everything that has happened between us this far.


End file.
